¡Adiós, Merodeador!
by CieloCriss
Summary: SPOILERS LIBRO 7 ¡CUIDADO!, summary Como cada verano, el pequeño espera impacientemente la llegada de Harry Potter, quien le prometió llevarlo a volar en escoba y contarle cuentos de los Merodeadores. Finalizado.


Notas: El siguiente fic es un **Oneshot** que tiene **SPOILERS** del libro de **Harry**** Potter 7**, especialmente del epílogo, así que ¡cuidado!... el fic trata de la relación de cierto ahijado y cierto padrino, narrada brevemente y desde un enfoque simple. Ojalá les guste.

**¡Adiós, Merodeador!**

By _CieloCriss_

**L**lovía. Aunque todavía era de mañana, el cielo estaba negro, como si estuviera enfadado; como si _él_ no fuera a venir.

Teddy miró la lluvia. Caía con fuerza en el tejado de la casa de la abuela. Las gotas de agua se estrellaban como si estuvieran cansadas de estar tanto tiempo arriba, en el cielo. Teddy pensó que sería buena idea si su papá o su mamá decidieran lo mismo: caer desde arriba y con fuerza hasta la Tierra, hasta esa casa, hasta con él.

Se aferró a la ventana. Sus manitas quedaron pintadas en el cristal, y sus ojos claros trataron de atravesar el vidrio para buscar alguna señal de su padrino.

-Si viene lo hará por la chimenea, con este clima no creo que viaje con su escoba- explicó Andrómeda Tonks, viendo de lejos a su nieto. Los años se habían comido a la antigua Black, haciéndole ganar canas y arrugas prematuramente, como si la guerra contra Voldemort se hubiera llevado sus sonrisas.

Teddy no hizo caso de su abuela. A su padrino no le gustaba usar los polvos _Fluu_. Además, le había prometido llevarlo volando… pero el cielo estaba enojado esa mañana. Estaba tan oscuro. Teddy cambió de color su cabello castaño cenizo por uno azabache, como el de de su padrino, y siguió untado en la ventana.

Viendo. Al menos intentando ver.

-Potter acaba de tener su primer bebé¿sabes, Teddy?- dijo la abuela, sentándose en la sala y entregándose de lleno a su costura –"No esperes a que tenga tanto tiempo para ti; ya eres un chico grande¿te enteras?, siete años, Teddy, tienes siete años; Potter estará ocupado con su propio hijo".

Ted Lupin asintió algo inconforme, pero todavía impávido, con la vista fija hacia afuera.

Entonces lo vio, como cada verano que venía a recogerlo. Lo vio acercarse en la escoba en medio de la tormenta. Lo vio volar directo a la casa de la abuela haciendo piruetas, sin importarle la lluvia, ni que las nubes lloraran, ni que hubiera rayos. Si algo le gustaba a Teddy Lupin, era ver volar a Harry Potter.

-Ya viene- dijo con la vocecita ronca, pero entusiasmada. Saltó en el sofá y se retiró de la ventana, dio una palmadita suave, como si se le hubiera cumplido un deseo. Andrómeda miró al chico y negó, siguió con sus costuras después de quedarse viendo las huellas de las manos que el pequeño había dejado pintadas en el vidrio por el clima templado. Teddy corrió al armario, acarreó un banquito y descolgó su impermeable, luego jaló su baúl con fuerza, hasta arrimarlo a la entrada. Justo en ese momento escuchó los toquidos de su padrino, por lo que después de dejar su baúl, corrió a su habitación y cogió el peluche de lobo que tía Molly le había dado en la Navidad pasada.

Andrómeda se acercó a la entrada con paso cansado. Abrió la puerta mecánicamente y se encontró con la empapada figura de Harry Potter, el chico que había vencido a Vodemort, pero también el chico que no había podido salvar a su hija de la muerte. El recuerdo de Dora la hizo morderse los labios, pero en seguida sacudió la cabeza y le dirigió al joven de 24 años una sonrisa débil, pero sincera.

-Muchacho, mira nomás, cogerás una pulmonía- regañó Andrómeda –Debiste haber usado polvos _Fluu_.

-Imposible- respondió Harry, blandiendo su varita para quitarse lo mojado y no ensuciar la casa –Le prometí a Teddy que nos iríamos volando; ¿cómo ha estado, señora Tonks?.

Harry se había estirado varios de centímetros y había embarnecido lo suficiente para verse adulto. Traía el cabello negro despeinado, y en su frente todavía destacaba una cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Después de secarse, Andrómeda le permitió el paso a Harry, quien miró a todos lados en busca del pequeño Lupin.

-Ha ido por el resto de sus cosas- explicó Andrómeda –Está entusiasmado, lleva días pegado a la ventana.

Harry sonrió y miró la sala. Recordó la primera vez que había visitado la casa, justo después de haber escapado de la muerte, de Voldemort. Aquél lejano recuerdo le arrancó un suspiro, brevemente recordó a Ted Tonks. Vio que en la ventana las manitas de Teddy estaban pintadas en el vidrio, lo imaginó esperándolo y eso le arrancó otro suspiro.

-Yo también estaba ansioso de venir por él- admitió Harry, ya que era tradición que Teddy pasara los veranos y los días festivos con su padrino.

-Aún así no me parece correcto- explicó Andrómeda –Me dijo Molly que tu bebé nació hace apenas un mes, Teddy podría estorbar y…

-Precisamente quiero que Teddy conozca a James- dijo con rapidez Harry, viendo a Teddy que corría por las escaleras para saludarlo –¡Hola Teddy!.

-¡Harry!- saludó el hijo de Remus Lupin, con la carita iluminada, la piel se le sonrojó por completo y su sonrojo se le extendió hasta la cabellera, que tomó el tono rosado de sus mejillas, Teddy notó ese cambio algo ofuscado y por ello tropezó mientras descendía los escalones.

-_Winwardium__ leviosa_- entonó Harry, blandiendo su varita para hacer flotar la delgada figura de Teddy.

-Tenía que salir como su madre- admitió Andrómeda algo apenada.

Harry en cambio sonrió. Le encantaba Teddy. Los parecidos con Tonks y Lupin lo hacían recordar a sus amigos. Pero Teddy era Teddy. Único.

Teddy Lupin eran un mago metamórfico, como Tonks, algo torpe tal vez, pero con el corazón de _Moony_ y los sentidos afilados de su padre: el carácter noble, retraído, pero amable y con chispas de alegría si sabías buscarle el lado. Como había deseado Remus, Teddy no había heredado su licantropía, pero era bien conocido que el pequeño sentía un gusto por la carne parecido al que tenía Bill Weasley después de haber sido mordido por Greyback.

-Teddy, te he dicho que debes ser cuidadoso cuando bajes las escaleras.

-Lo siento, abuela- dijo Teddy, mirando con angustia sus cabellos rosados. Era demasiado pequeño como para controlar su habilidad –Gracias, Harry.

-Me alegra que estés bien, campeón- le dijo Harry, sacudiéndole el cabello, que de nuevo parecía regresar a su tono normal: castaño claro, como el de Remus. –¿Ya listo?  
Teddy se silenció un momento, miró largamente a su abuela, como leyéndola.

-Pero… tu bebé… no quiero molestar- dijo en contra de su voluntad, sin quitarle la vista a Andrómeda.

-Oh, no te preocupes, vas a ayudarme a ser niñero de James¿verdad que sí?, después de todo eres como su hermano mayor, esperaba que quisieras conocerle…

Teddy siguió mirando a su abuela, quien le asintió y cruzó los brazos, como dando su aprobación.

-¡Claro, quiero conocerle!- admitió Teddy.

-Bien, porque no permitiría un verano sin el buen Teddy¿eh?- dijo Harry, cogiendo el baúl del chico. –¿Qué dices, Teddy, guardamos el baúl aquí?- Harry mostró una pequeña mochila, Teddy abrió al doble sus ojos y parpadeó.

-Pero no creo que quepa ahí- dijo, dándose cuenta de que su baúl era cuatro veces más grande que esa maleta que bien podía él colgársela en la espalda.

-Tía Hermione me enseñó cómo guardar cosas enormes en lugares pequeños- enseñó Harry, de nuevo sacando su varita de pluma de fénix que había recuperado al final de su última aventura. Teddy asintió sin comprender mucho, y se sentó en el último escalón para ver la magia de su padrino.

Harry recitó los hechizos que Hermione le había enseñado años atrás. Todavía recordaba el cabello esponjado de su amiga cuando tenía 17 años y había metido –casi literalmente- toda una biblioteca y sus equipajes a un pequeño bolso. Inclusive también había sido capaz de meter el cuadro de Phineas Black… así que el baúl de Teddy no debía ser gran problema.

Andrómeda comentó que les traería té y se retiró a la cocina unos minutos; cuando regresó, Harry todavía tenía problemas para terminar de empaquetar, el lobo de felpa de Teddy seguía sin poder caber.

-Lo siento, Teddy, te lo tendrás que llevar entre tu chaqueta… será mejor así, para que _Moony_ no esté solo¿qué opinas?

Teddy asintió y se aferró a Moony. Harry volvió a despeinar a su ahijado y aceptó de buena gana el té de Andrómeda.

-Te lo encargo mucho.

-Claro, Ginny se encargará de que Teddy te escriba todos los días- optó por decir Harry.

-Oh, yo todavía no entiendo- se quejó Andrómeda – Se supone que eres un auror y tienes mucho trabajo, Ginny acaba de tener al bebé¿y todavía quieres llevarte a Teddy?

-Abuela…- dijo Teddy, incómodo.

-En los veranos el trabajo es más relajado. Además tengo vacaciones por lo de James"- dijo Harry, quedamente –"El verano no es lo mismo sin Teddy. Seguramente me dices eso porque vas a extrañarlo mucho¿verdad?.

Andrómeda soltó un bufido pero no respondió.

-Vayan con cuidado- luego la mujer se asomó por la ventana –Aunque con este clima creo que sería mejor usar la chimenea.

-No hay de qué preocuparse- Harry sacó un extraño recipiente de su pantalón –Fui de compras a Sortilegios Weasley hace un par de días y George me regaló su nueva creación.

A Teddy se le iluminó la carita; todos los inventos del tío George le entusiasmaban demasiado.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Teddy, mirando el recipiente.

-Oh, este no es tan divertido, Teddy, sólo es un jabón especial para haber burbujas que ni la lluvia más feroz puede disolver. Si nos metemos adentro de la pompa, ten por seguro que no nos mojaremos.

-Pero… pero cuando viniste te mojaste- dedujo Teddy.

-Buen punto. Supongo que tenía ganas de mojarme para despejarme la mente- dijo Harry –pero creo que de regreso mejor usaremos la burbuja.

Andrómeda se le quedó mirando al recipiente de la burbuja.

-Pensé que ese chico Weasley dejaría el negocio después de lo de su gemelo- admitió Andrómeda, recogiendo la taza de té de Harry y la de Teddy (quien apenas la había sorbido).

-Si George hubiera hecho eso, Fred no se lo habría perdonado – dijo seriamente Harry, suspirando. A pesar de que habían pasado más de siete años desde la pérdida de Fred Weasley, todavía tenía en su mente la última sonrisa del gemelo pelirrojo. Si Fred había muerto haciendo bromas con un hermano¿por qué habría George de dejar de hacerlo?, Harry sabía que la sonrisa de George no era la del adolescente que conoció, pero aún seguía siendo una sonrisa sincera, alegre, como si Fred estuviera vigilándolo día a día, como si estuviera prohibido extinguir las bromas y la alegría entre ellos… aunque sólo quedara uno. Harry lo sabía.

-Ah, claro, como sea, ponte tu abrigo, Teddy, y despídete de tu abuela.

Teddy obedeció; se puso un abrigo chocolate que lo hizo parecer rellenito. Inmediatamente después se despidió de su abuela con un abrazo y ésta le besó la frente.

-Sé buen niño, Teddy, y regresa pronto.

-¡Adiós abuela!- dijo Teddy, agarrándose del pantalón de Harry, quien a su vez cogió el Sortilegio Wesley y lo abrió.

-Vamos, Teddy, haz la burbuja.- pidió Harry con paciencia.

-Sí- dijo Teddy muy conforme con su misión. Teddy cogió el molde y comenzó a soplar, una pequeña bomba salió flotando y se le pegó en la frente. –Oh, no; otra vez.

-Pero si lo has hecho bien, Teddy, es justo como me indicó tío George.

Harry asió la escoba y salieron al porche. La lluvia seguía cayendo con intensidad. Andrómeda se quedó recargada en el marco de la puerta, viendo con tristeza que Teddy se iría como los pasados veranos.

-Sube- indicó Harry –y sujétate fuerte de mí.

Teddy subió detrás de Harry Potter y se aferró a él.

-¿Pero y la burbuja?- preguntó, acomodando al peluche Moony entre su abrigo.

-Ya la verás crecer, no te preocupes- dijo Harry, despidiéndose de Andrómeda con un gesto y despegando el vuelo hacia la tormenta.

Teddy Lupin sintió que la burbuja crecía más y más mientras elevaban el vuelo. A pesar de que sentía que las gotas le tocaban, se sentía seco. Era extraordinario.

-Agárrate con fuerza, Teddy¿quieres que giremos?

-¡Sí!- gritó Teddy.

Entonces Harry hizo una pirueta tan ágil y atrevida, que recordó sus años de Hogwarts y sonrió como si nuevo tuviera 11 y volara por primera vez en el campo de Quidditch. Teddy se le pegó algo temeroso, pero después de acostumbrarse al vértigo se permitió ver el paisaje. La lluvia le hacía ver todo gris, pero Teddy no tenía problemas con ese color. Le gustaba.

Harry dio otro giro inesperado y tras varios minutos de vuelo. Teddy comenzó a ver que la lluvia ahora caía sobre la Londres. Sintió un vértigo de emoción al imaginar el número 12 de Grimauld Place.

-¿Te gusta la vista, Teddy?

-¡Sí!

-Hubiera dado todo por tener una vista así a tu edad- dijo Harry, imaginando que Teddy era él y él era Sirius. Sin duda alguna le hubiera gustado convivir más con su padrino¿Y si Sirius Black le hubiera llevado en su motocicleta a atravesar el cielo y a abandonar para siempre Privet Drive?, Harry desplegó una sonrisa amarga, pero en seguida se recuperó. Él le daría a Teddy todo lo que a Sirius le habían prohibido darle a él.

Cuando aterrizaron en la vieja casa, Teddy notó la que lluvia estaba por finalizar y la burbuja que lo protegía explotó. Harry desmontó la escoba y tomó la mano del niño para dirigirse a la entrada. No fue necesario tocar, ni sacar la varita para abrir, sino que la puerta se abrió inmediatamente y apareció Kreacher, el elfo doméstico que también había heredado Harry. Kreacher aún traía el _recuerdo_ de Regulus Black en el pecho, pero estaba mejor vestido.

-Amo Harry- saludó con las cejas encrespadas, mirando a Teddy de manera indiferente.

A Teddy no le gustaba Kreacher. A Kreacher tampoco le gustaba Teddy.

-Hola Kreacher- dijo Harry sin tomar en cuenta el tono de su elfo -¿No te da gusto ver a quien tenemos aquí?

-La habitación del Amo Regulus… Amo…

-Está bien, Kreacher, ye te dije que este verano Teddy se quedará en la habitación que usábamos Ron y yo cuando vinimos por primera vez a la casa. Definitivamente creo que Teddy tendría pesadillas si duerme en el cuarto del _Amo Regulus_, con tanta decoración de Slytherin…

Kreacher respiró con descanso, como si hubiera tenido la pesadilla de que Teddy invadía la habitación de su antiguo señor.

-De cualquier modo, Kreacher, Teddy tiene la sangre de un Black, es sobrino del Amo Regulus¿recuerdas?, así que un día todo esto será suyo.

Teddy abrió más los ojos y negó.

-Pero Harry, es tuyo y de Ginny y de James.

-Oh, no, es de Sirius, y tú eres un Black y un Lupin y un Tonks- dijo Harry, de nuevo sonriendo –James tendrá su propia herencia, créeme, he juntado por ahí una fortuna envidiable, y llegará el día en que nos mudemos por ahí, cerca de _La Madriguera._

-Pero… Harry, yo no quiero vivir solito.

-No, Teddy, te aseguro que no vivirás solito- comenzó Harry, inclinándose hacia el chico; luego miró a Kreacher –Kreacher, cocina algo especial para nuestro invitado¿te parece, Teddy?

Ted Lupin asintió.

-Bien, ahora iremos a que conozcas a Jamie. Ginny está con él.- Le tomó la mano al chiquito –Ven, sin pena, Teddy, acuérdate que eres como el hermano mayor de James.

La habitación del nuevo James Potter era la que una vez había sido de Sirius Black. La mayor parte de la decoración había sido removida (para disgusto de Harry), pero aún estaba el póster tamaño familiar de los merodeadores. El resto de a habitación había sido decorada con los colores de Gryffindo, pero los muebles eran de bebé: una cuna de madera que un día había sido de Ron, un pequeño ropero y un juguetero relleno de peluches, juguetes y pósters de Quidditch.

Harry Potter abrió la puerta y vio a lo lejos a Ginny sentada en la mecedora, con James en brazos. Harry sintió un nudo en el estómago. Cuando tenía la oportunidad de visualizar a su ahora familia tan cerca, le parecía imposible que fuera verdad, que los Dursley habían quedado en el pasado, que Voldemort estaba muerto… que era una nueva vida, no perfecta, pero nueva: una oportunidad de respirar otra vez, de saber lo que sentían sus padres cuando lo tuvieron. Era increíble.

-Acércate Teddy, esta era la habitación de Sirius, pero seguro que a James le encantará cuando crezca¿no crees?- preguntó Harry, sólo entonces Ginny alzó la mirada y vio a su esposo.

-Sí- respondió secamente Ted.

-No puedo creer- dijo Harry -¿Dejó de llorar?

-Apenas hace unos minutos- respondió Ginny, en voz bajita. Teddy notó que bajo los ojos marrones de Ginny había manchas negras, de cansancio. Su abuela también lucía así cuando no dormía por recordar al abuelo y a su mamá. -¡Hola Teddy!- dijo Ginny en un susurro, -qué grande y guapo te ves, ven para que conozcas a este bribón.

Harry condujo al pequeño Lupin hasta donde estaba Ginny. El niño saludó a la joven señora Potter con una sonrisa, luego desvió la mirada hacia el bulto que cargaba Ginny entre sus brazos.

James Potter era, en esos momentos, un bebé encogido y rozado, con los ojos y puños apretados. No tenía cabello y la boquita ovalada succionaba uno de sus dedos pulgares.

-¿Qué opinas?- dijo Harry también es voz baja.

Teddy alzó las cejas. Los bebés recién nacidos no eran tan encantadores como solían decir las personas.

-Se ve bien- dijo sin más.

-Es porque no lo has oído llorar- dijo rápidamente Harry, tomando a su bebé en brazos con cariño –Hasta ahora es la única especialidad de James.

Ginny asintió risueña.

-Espera a que crezca, seguro se parecerá a ti.

-Yo sospecho que se parecerá más a mi padre- dijo Harry, acomodando a James en la cunita –por eso es que se ganó este nombre…

James protestó cuando lo dejaron entre la cobijas, pero se consoló con su dedo, Harry tapó al chico y suspiró complacido del que el pequeño estuviera dormido.

-Será mejor salir de la habitación y dejar a James que sueñe largamente con los angelitos- dijo Ginny, tomando del hombro a Teddy y dirigiéndolo a la salida.

Sin embargo, el pequeño Lupin se detuvo justo donde estaba el póster de los merodeadores.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Harry.

-¿Eres tú?- respondió en cuestión Teddy.

-No, es mi papá- dijo Harry.

-No conozco a tu papá- dijo rápidamente la voz ronca de Teddy Lupin.

-Yo tampoco- dijo Harry –Murió cuando era bebé.

-¿Cómo mi papá?- preguntó Teddy, confuso.

-Sí- respondió Harry, apuntando la figura de Remus Lupin que aparecía en la foto–Mi papá era muy amigo del tuyo¿ves al chico de cabello castaño?, es tu papá, Remus.

-…Mi papá…

-Sí- dijo Harry, pero al notar que Teddy se entristeció, tanto él como Ginny cambiaron de tema y sacaron al chico de la habitación.

La antigua casa de los Black seguía siendo medianamente sombría, aunque Ginny se había encargado de decorarla de manera más agradable. Lo único que no habían podido remover había sido el retrato de la señora Black, pero ni Harry, ni Ginny parecían preocupados por ello. La señora Black podía ser graciosa si se lo proponían y también servía para asustar a visitas indeseadas. Aún así era molesto pasar en silencio por el pasillo.

-Mi papá murió cuando era bebé- murmuró Teddy, cuando llegaron a la cocina y Ginny fue directo al refrigerador para reparar jugos de calazaba.

-…- Harry no supo qué responder. Sabía que un día Teddy crecería suficiente como para hablar de Remus de esa manera, pero Harry no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

-Harry¿por qué tuvieron que morirse papá y mamá entonces?... abuela habla de la guerra y dice cosas muy feas que pasaron.

-Teddy…- dijo Harry, algo nostágico –Tu papá creía que estaba haciendo un mundo mejor para ti cuando dejó su vida en la batalla. Estoy seguro de que Tonks, tu madre, pensaba igual.

-Lo sé- dijo Teddy, viendo sus manitas –Sé que papá era un héroe, me lo has dicho… y que mamá era muy divertida y podía cambiar su cabello como yo.

-Los dos eran muy talentosos- admitió Ginny, regresando con el jugo de calabaza para Harry y el pequeño Teddy –Tonks era genial, Teddy, debiste haberla visto en acción… yo le admiro todavía.

-Y Remus fue mi maestro en Hogwarts, Teddy, el mejor maestro de "Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras" que tuve, él me enseñó a hacer un _Patronus_.

-¿_Patronus_?- preguntó el pequeño Lupin.

-Oh, sí, y te prometo que te enseñaré a hacer uno.

-Harry, no le prometas esas cosas al chico- regañó Ginny –Teddy no tiene permitido hacer magia fuera del colegio y por si fuera poco apenas tiene 6 años… tendrías que trabajar en Hogwarts para eso.

-Oh, ya buscaremos la manera- se apresuró a decir Harry –Un día me raptaré a James y a Teddy y les enseñaré a hacer _Patronus_ en el _Bosque Prohibido_ o por ahí, se lo debo a Remus, Ginny.

-No tienes remedio, me parece que mi familia te ha contagiado la locura- rió Ginny.

-A lo mejor. Tantos años con Ron de compañero tendrían que tener una consecuencia- rió Harry –Por cierto, Ginny¿Cómo va la despedida de soltera de Hermione?

-La planearemos esta semana- dijo Ginny –Hermione no parece muy conforme, pero Fleur y yo tenemos todo preparado.

-¿Debería hacerle una a Ron?- preguntó Harry, algo aflojerado.

-Probablemente, pero que no sea en la casa y que George no sea el cabecilla de la organización. Temo por la seguridad de Jamie y de Teddy.

-_Bah_, sin George no sería divertido¿verdad, Teddy?

Teddy asintió frenéticamente y le dio un trago a su jugo.

Ginny suspiró nostálgica, seguro recordando a Fred.

-De cualquier manera avísame si planean alguna locura… iré a ver como va Kreacher con el asado.

Teddy se empinó el jugo de calabaza con entusiasmo, su cabello cambió a color zanahoria pero el chiquillo no lo notó y Harry pensó que era poco conveniente hacérselo notar. Sabía que a Teddy le incomodaba expresar su magia de esa manera, pero a Harry le parecía maravilloso.

-Harry, cuéntame un cuento- pidió Teddy, con timidez, sacando a _Moony_ de su abrigo y aferrándose al muñeco.

-Está bien, Teddy¿quieres que te cuente del Mundial de _Quidditch_?, oh¡ya sé¡del Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts!

-Esos cuentos me gustan¿pero podrías contarme uno de papá?

Harry pensó que Teddy probablemente aún traía en su cabeza el póster de los Merodeadores que estaba en el ahora cuarto de su hijo. Al hombre de la cicatriz le vibró el pecho y dejó salir una sonrisa perdida… recordó la última vez que había visto a los Merodeadores, con excepción de Peter… todos ellos vueltos espectros de la Piedra de la Resurrección, guiándolo hacia Voldemort, protegiéndolo. Todos vueltos jóvenes y alegres.

-Con una condición, Teddy, que luego le cuentes estos cuentos a James.

-Lo haré, lo prometo.

--

Harry recostó a Teddy en la habitación que habían preparado para él. El niño se había quedado dormido en la mesa mientras Harry le contaba las aventuras de _Moony__, Padfoot, Prongs y Wormtail_, quienes se aventuraban por el colegio en las noches bajo una capa invisible, quienes se convertían en animales para divertirse y hacían travesuras con ayuda del _Mapa del Merodeador_. Ginny arropó al chico y apagó la luz.

-Estaba feliz¿verdad?- preguntó Ginny.

-Como nunca- respondió Harry –Y lo comprendo, porque así me sentía yo cuando oía hablar de mis padres.

-¿Incluso aquella vez en la que viste en el _Pensadero_ que tu papá molestaba a Snape?- preguntó Ginny. El tiempo había hecho que su esposo le contara las mismas cosas que sabían Ron y Hermione.

-Con esa excepción, supongo. Aunque en el caso de Teddy, dudo que alguien pueda encontrar un recuerdo desagradable de Remus Lupin.

Se fueron alejando de la puerta, Ginny suspiró.

-Deberías decirle a Andrómeda que lo deje con nosotros, Harry, estoy seguro de que el ambiente de una familia le sería benéfico a Teddy.

-Teddy es lo único que tiene la pobre mujer- dijo Harry –Andrómeda Tonks perdió a su esposo, a su hija y a su yerno, Ginny, no puedo quitarle a Teddy…

-Entiendo- dijo Ginny.

-Es mi manera de pagarle a Andrómeda el no haber podido hacer algo por ellos.

-No digas esas cosas, Harry- pidió Ginny –Era una guerra. Todos los que lucharon lo hicieron por sus propias convicciones… al menos sé que Fred así lo hizo.

-Sí- cortó Harry, aún no le gustaba hablar abiertamente de Fred con los Weasley, ni siquiera con Ginny –Vamos a dormir antes de que Jam…

Un llanto potente y desesperado interrumpió a la joven pareja. Ginny se rascó su cabellera roja y Harry se acomodó los lentes.

-Iré yo…- dijo Harry, pero antes de que pudiera ir con su bebé, la puerta del cuarto de Teddy se abrió y de ella salió el somnoliento niño. Traía los ojitos entrecerrados y en una de sus manos cargaba al muñeco _Moony_. Teddy salió de la alcoba sin notar a Ginny y a Harry, quienes estaban a su costado y lo veían con curiosidad.

Ginny estuvo a punto de llamarlo, pero Harry se lo impidió.

Teddy bostezó y caminó directamente hacia la antigua habitación de Sirius, donde el bebé James estaba; Harry y Ginny lo siguieron.

-Hola, James, no llores- saludó Teddy, tallándose los ojos y acercando la mecedora para treparse sobre ella. El niño se recargó en la cuna y dejó caer su lobo de felpa.

-Abrázalo- aconsejó y se le quedó mirando largamente a James, quien parecía no tener ganas de callarse -… si dejas de llorar, te contaré un cuento muy bonito, James… es sobre mi papá¡y también tu abuelito!... mira, érase una vez los Merodeadores, eran cuatro¡y podían convertirse en animales!… uno en un perro gigante, otro en…

Harry notó que Ginny se recargaba en su hombro. Harry hizo lo mismo en el marco de la puerta.

Definitivamente, Teddy Lupin era un mejor cuenta cuentos que él, porque los llantos de James se fueron esfumando con la noche.

--

Cinco años después

--

El expreso de Hogwarts estaba por salir. Ron Weasley traía en sus brazos a una niña de cabello esponjado y facciones finas.

-Dile adiós a Teddy, Rosie, anda- la pequeña Rose alzó la manita con delicadeza y obedeció a su papá con mucha concentración. –Te dije, Harry, te dije, esta niña es una genio como su mamá.

-Supongo- respondió Harry, quien cargaba a un niño pelinegro que parecía más interesado en el vapor del tren que en decirle adiós al hijo de Remus.

-Gracias por traerme, Harry- dijo Teddy, algo sonrojado. Llevaba su uniforme nuevo y entre sus manos cargaba una jaula con una lechuza que Harry y Ginny le habían regalado en su pasado cumpleaños.

-De nada, Teddy, cuídate y escribe- dijo Harry, poniendo atención en Argos, la nueva lechuza de su ahijado; le recordaba a Hedwig.

-Asegúrate de ser Gryffindor, chico- aconsejó Ron.

-Yo así lo espero- dijo con nervios el chico de ahora 11 años que en esos momentos era la viva imagen de su padre, aunque con el cabello multicolor. –Por favor, salúdenme a Hermione y a Ginny… también díganle a mi abuela que le escribiré pronto.

-Así lo haremos- dijo Ron -¡Vamos, Rosie, otra vez dile adiós al buen Teddy!

Rose Weasley obedeció nuevamente, esta vez menos entusiasmada.

-Adiós Rosie- dijo Teddy, luego miró al pequeñito que cargaba Harry y le acarició la cabellera negra –Hasta Navidad, Albus… ¿y dónde quedó James, Harry?

Hasta ese momento, Harry Potter notó la ausencia de su primogénito, quien con apenas cinco años era una especie de remolino o tornado.

-Ay, James- dijo Harry, pasándole a Albus a Ron -¿A dónde se fue esta vez?

El Expresso dio su último aviso de que partía.

-Será mejor que te vayas subiendo, James lamentará no haberse despedido de ti- dijo Harry entre irritado y preocupado.

-Sí, Teddy, eres el héroe de Jamie, seguro que se arrepentirá de haberse perdido- dijo Ron, con Albus y Rose en brazos.

-¿Estará bien?- preguntó Teddy.

-Ya lo creo. Últimamente James se pierde dos o tres veces al día.- dijo Harry mientras miraba a todas partes.

Teddy Lupin subió al Expresso, rápidamente encontró un compartimiento cercano, abrió la ventanilla y se asomó hacia donde estaba su padrino para ver si ya había señales de James.

Harry se hizo para atrás el cabello negro, sacó su varita y…

-¡_Accio_ James!- dijo sin más, entonces una de las ventanillas del Expresso se abrió y salió disparado el cuerpo del pequeño James, que fue a dar a los brazos de su padre.

-Un par de años más y ya no podrás hacer eso, Harry- dijo Ron, soltando la carcajada.

-¡Pero papá, había encontrado el escondite perfecto para irme con nuestro Teddy!- rezongó James Potter, encrespando las cejas con indignación.

-Me temo que tendrás que esperar algunos años para irte en ese tren, hijo.

-¡Pero nuestro Teddy se va!- rezongó James -¿Con quién voy a jugar ahora si Albus sólo piensa en babear?

-James…- regañó Harry, suspirando.

Teddy sonrió desde la ventanilla.

-Pórtate bien, James, nos vemos en Navidad.

James bajó la mirada algo enfadado de no poder ir, el Expresso se puso en marcha y la figura de Teddy se fue alejando poco a poco.

-Papá, quiero ser como Teddy cuando tenga 11¿puedo?

-Sí, puedes- respondió Harry, poniendo en el suelo a James, quien empezó a correr hacia la ventanilla donde Teddy todavía estaba recargado.

-¡¡Adiós, Merodeador!!- le gritó James a Teddy, quien cambió el tono de su cabello y respondió a la despedida de James aventando el viejo peluche de Moony que lo había reconfortado cuando niño.

-¡Cuídamelo y cuéntale esos cuentos a Albus, James!

James Potter se aferró al lobo de felpa y siguió despidiéndose.

A Harry se le infló el pecho. Vio cómo el Expresso de Hogwarts se llevaba a su ahijado. Y pensó en _Padfoot_, en _Prongs_, en _Moony_, incluso en _Wormtail_. Todas esas viejas historias dentro de él y de James y de Teddy.

-Sí…- dijo para sus adentros –Adiós, Merodeador.

No podía esperar a Navidad para ver a Teddy Lupin de nuevo.

Fin.

--

Notas: Este es el fin más cursi que es escrito de Harry Potter, pero no lo pude evitar, después de leer el libro 7 quedé en shock por algunas cosas y creo que escribir una historia corta y tranquila fue benéfico para mí. Todavía no asimilo la muerte de Fred Weasley, uno de mis personajes favoritos… de no ser por la existencia de Teddy Lupin, supongo que tampoco asimilaría la muerte de Remus y la de Tonks, las cuales me pusieron bastante triste. A pesar de todo HP7 es un buen libro y respeto las decisiones de la autora.

Este fic es corto y sereno, habla un poco de Teddy Lupin y su relación con Harry y su familia. Me parece que seguro fue tierna la relación entre esos dos, porque Harry debió sentirse identificado con el pequeño huérfano, así que imagino que debe tenerle mucho cariño. En el epílogo me pareció que el hijo mayor de Harry, James, le tenía afección especial a Teddy, por eso hice este pequeño vínculo entre ellos dos.

Lamento hacer un fic con baja calidad literaria, pero sólo fue para desahogarme, ahora que ya terminé de leer la saga de Harry Potter, me aseguraré de remasterizar y finalizar mi viejo fic Girahistoria, para también cerrar mi historia dentro de los fics de esta sección.

Gracias a los lectores.


End file.
